


Love really is blind. (Pt 1)

by SunAce



Series: Love really is blind [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Pipeyna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAce/pseuds/SunAce
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend, Piper has been traveling through the US, discovering herself.(MAJOR TBM SPOILERS)





	Love really is blind. (Pt 1)

Piper had never dreamed of a boyfriend. When Jason had come around at the wilderness school, she’d thought she loved him. Gods.... Jason. She couldn’t think about him without bursting into tears.

“Pipes? Hello? Earth to pipes?” Leo waved his hand in front of her face. She slapped it.

“Oww! Hey!” He muttered.

“Pi? You ok?” Annabeth asked.

“What? Oh.... yeah.....” piper said, distracted.

“Ok.... let’s get on with the meeting, then.” Annabeth said.

The meeting. The rest of the seven, along with Reyna, Nico and Will had gathered to start making plans for.... for Jason.

“Piper... can I talk with you a moment?” Reyna asked. Piper nodded, and the two stepped out.

Piper didn’t realize how beautiful Reyna was, not having seen her in months.

“Piper, I’m kinda worried about you....” Reyna started.

“I’m fine....” piper protested.

“Piper, I know. I... I feel the same way about Jason.” Reyna said. “I know you miss him.”

“Miss?” She laughed shakily. “It’s like... it’s like a wound inside my heart that will never be healed...”

“I’m here for you. So is Annabeth. Percy. Leo. Frank. Hazel. Nico. Will. We’re all here too.”

“I.. I know. Thanks, Rey.” She nodded.

“Any time.”

The two walked back inside.

(To be continued)


End file.
